Giving Into Desires
by alyssialui
Summary: Bellatrix is caught by Aurors and Pius is on guard duty while she awaits trial. Bellatrix uses her feminine wiles to escape. AU. Set before Bellatrix is first taken to Azkaban. Pius/Bella. It's a rare pairing but give it a shot.


_A/N: This is one of those rare pairs: Pius Thicknesse/Bellatrix Lestrange. I was given this strange pairing to write a fic for and I searched for inspiration and there are no Pius/Bellatrix fics. So here's the first one. It was definitely hard to write. Just give it a try, especially if you are one who likes to try new things. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Summary: Bellatrix is caught by Aurors and Pius is on guard duty while she awaits trial. Bellatrix uses her feminine wiles to escape. Set before Bellatrix is first taken to Azkaban. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Pairing Tombola** - **Pius Thicknesse/Bellatrix Lestrange_

_**The Animal Challenge/Competition: **Fox - Intelligence and cunning. Write about a Slytherin._

* * *

><p>She had been captured. She had been stunned from behind, those cowards, otherwise they would have been dead now. Her wand was ripped from her grasp and her hands bound behind her back by handcuffs. She was completely defenseless and whereas others would be scared if they had been caught by an Auror, Bellatrix was just infuriated. Dolohov was supposed to be watching her back, but now she was here. There would be hell to pay when she got out.<p>

They had taken her to some type of holding cell to await trial. It was within her rights as a witch to a fair and just examination. She rolled her eyes. Whatever they found out about her, she would proudly confess her involvement. If they knew all the things she had done, they would have carted her straight to Azkaban. But those of the light were too righteous for such things.

And her 'baby-sitter' was an Auror named Thicknesse, who stood across from her on the other side of the bars dividing them. He was a tall and weedy man with a thin goatee and wore his black hair slicked back. His mouth was turned into a thin line as he stared at her with disdain. Now he looked like someone with sense, someone who saw the devil for what she truly was and wanted her to be punished for her crimes. She smiled at him, respecting his intelligence, and he glared as she expected him too, but made no move towards her.

She laughed at bit at that. Maybe he wasn't that smart. If she had been in his shoes, and their roles switched, she would have already cursed him countless times. He would know just how much trouble he was in if he ever had a doubt, instead of being put up like some hotel guest, a very uncomfortable hotel guest.

"How much do they pay you to stand there?" she asked out loud as she leaned up against the wrought iron bars. There was no way she could escape this cell; they had removed the handcuffs but chained her right hand and foot to the wall with only three feet allowance, but she was not going to sit here and admire the architecture.

He held her gaze for a moment but looked a way from her face and towards the door to their right that led to the courtrooms. He didn't want to be here with her. "Do I scare you?" she asked innocently.

"You deserve everything you're going to get, Lestrange," he said coldly without looking at her and ignoring her question. But she saw his hesitation, she saw the thick swallow telling her she had hit the nail on the head.

But he was showing his intelligence again. She smiled and said, "That's something we both agree on."

They fell into silence once more and Bellatrix looked around the room. For the Ministry, they really could do better for a holding cell. Dark stone walls. Dark stone floors. They could have made it a bit brighter. The place was-

"Why are you the way you are?" he asked suddenly. There was a calculating look on his face, like he was trying to understand a difficult problem.

She just smiled, "I was born this way. I was raised this way. This is the only way I know. And this is my Lord's way. And even though you may have me now, his way will still be carried out by others. So I'm fine with the way I am."

He shook his head and said, "I just can't understand how someone can be so beautiful on the outside yet ugly on the inside."

He had called her beautiful. Now this was not a new thing to her. She had always been told she was attractive. She had the Black good looks, heavy lidded eyes, full lips and luxurious long black hair, even if hers was a bit wild. But he had called her beautiful and she could use it to her advantage.

She stood up a bit straighter, pushing out her chest. She threw her hair over her shoulder to expose the top of her breasts that was visible in her dress. He shifted uncomfortably and she smiled, then adopted a pitiful look. "Maybe it's because I lacked other influences in my life. Maybe if I had positive role models to look up to," she said in a hopeful sort of voice, as she ran her finger along the metal bar innocently.

She held his gaze for a moment, calling out to him with her thoughts. He shifted again, adjusting his robes subtly. Her voice got deep and smooth as silk as she said, "Come and show me what I'm missing."

It shouldn't have been this easy. Whenever she had done something like this, she would have had to talk a bit more before fully convincing the man. She was still a dangerous creature underneath so they had every right to be wary of her intentions. But Thicknesse needed no more convincing. Maybe he really was stupid, or maybe he had been very deprived. Regardless of the reason, he was before her within seconds. She saw the lust in his eyes, she set hers to match and then his mouth was on hers.

The smell of the iron assaulted her nose as her face flush against the metal barhs, her mouth slipping through the space. His lips were rough against hers, his attack forceful, and she was honestly surprised for she hadn't expected this kind of fervor from someone like him. She liked men who knew what they wanted and weren't afraid to get it. It excited her and she found herself responding to him greedily. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they dueled for dominance, neither one wanting to surrender. His hand reached roughly through the bars to grab her around the waist. He pulled her to him and her body hit the bars with a bang, eliciting a moan from her throat. The moan increased his ferocity and the bars sounded once more as she knocked against them once more. Her chains rattled as her hands found purchase in his hair, effectively messing it up and attracting her to him even more.

Her hands trailed down as he was caught up in her mouth. She bit and tugged at his bottom lip and he grunted into her mouth. She could feel his member pressing against her even with the bars dividing them. But that wasn't what Bellatrix was looking for. She found his wand holster attached to his waist and slowly pulled his wand out. She moved silent but swift, pointing the wand up at him from below. She murmured against his lips, "Thank you, my dear." Then she stunned him.

He fell to the floor, his pants comically tented. She took a deep breath, calming her beating heart and readjusted her clothes and hair. That was definitely a fun way to kill time in a holding cell. In a different life, maybe they could meet up again. She would like to know just what other things he could do to drive her wild. But alas, they were enemies: the valiant law enforcer and the devilish criminal.

Ah, but no skin off her nose really. There were more important things than lustful thinking. She had to return to her Lord. When she felt more presentable, she pointed the wand at the chains and unlocked herself before apparating away.


End file.
